A Show of Power
by SmutScribe
Summary: Alternate take on Overgirl and Kara's interaction in Crisis on Earth X part 3, in which Overgirl has no choice but to show Kara who's in control. Doppelganger femslash. First lemon!


Kara is starting to panic, but she tries her best not to show it. She'd been lying under the red sun radiation for a few hours, and she was starting to worry that she wouldn't escape before Thawne would be ready to conduct the surgery.

"You're starting to look more human," Overgirl says in a superior, monotone voice.. "Scared, helpless, pathetic…inferior." Despite how uncertain she is of how she can break free, Kara feels irritance at what Overgirl says to her.

"You're not that different than them," Kara tells her doppelganger, even though she knows there's no way to get through to her.

"Please, we're everything they _want_ to be," Overgirl scoffs. "Blonde, white…Aryan perfection." She says it all with a smile that makes Kara's skin crawl. How could she possibly be this messed up on a parallel earth?

"I'm not like you," Kara shoots back. "I don't think I'm better than everybody else."

"You should," her lookalike says. " _You are._ You're a _god_ to them. Could've been living like one."

"Like you?" Kara asks, disgusted.

"Yes, like me. They want someone to bow down to, to worship, to lead," she says with a roll of the eyes.

"What you're doing is not leading. It's ruling," Kara says back, but she knows it's pointless.

"Yes, it is," Overgirl says, nodding in scarily matter-of-fact kind of way. "They're like ants Kara."

"They shouldn't fear us for what we can do," Kara says hopelessly. "They should rely on us when they need us."

"Oh, spare me the Good Samaritan crap," the evil Kryptonian says with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"I'm not going to take advantage of anyone just because I can," Kara says.

"The world isn't made better by protecting the weak, it's made better by getting rid of them," Overgirl says bluntly, rendering Supergirl speechless. "You really are pathetic. You know I saw you at the wedding. By yourself…poor lonely little Kara. Can't even find a date to a wedding." The Earth X Kryptonian sits down on to the bed next to her doppelganger's bed, putting a hand on the bound girl's leg, chuckling with amusement.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kara says, but she knows that her voice isn't helping her. Even she can hear the doubt in her own voice.

"It's written all over that pouty little face of yours," Overgirl says, adjusting herself so that she's straddling her double. Kara feels her face heat up at the feeling of Overgirl's calves on either side of the thin operating gown. "You spend so much time on your planet taking care of everyone but yourself, no wonder you seem so utterly miserable." Kara barely notices that her doppelganger is slowly leaning over until their faces are inches apart, the evil Kara's hair falling like a curtain. If feels weird…wrong…on so many levels.

"It's not going to work," Kara says, nervous at the close proximity. "You're not going to get what you want." Overgirl scoffs.

"Really?" she says in a snide voice, her breath cool against Kara's face. "Why do you care if I take your heart? You're not using it."

"At least I have one," Kara snaps defiantly. Overgirl laughs again, her face moving just a couple more inches towards Kara's. "What's so funny?"

"You're all words. Someone should shut you up." Without warning, Kara feels her doppelganger lock lips with her, blood red lips on soft pink ones. She tries to struggle against the other woman, but the restraints hold her back. Overgirl's kiss is aggressive, and Kara can feel herself getting light headed as her evil counterpart's hands find their way to her bare stomach underneath the operating gown.

After what feels like an eternity, the Earth X Kryptonian pulls away, a triumphant smile upon her face. Kara's face burns with embarrassment, but the other woman won't get off of her. If anything, it seems that she's trapped between her twin's legs against her waist. Even though the kiss wasn't asked for, she was having trouble determining if she liked it or not. It was so demanding and surprisingly passionate for someone who was literally going to rip her heart out.

"Why did you do that?" Kara asks, almost unable to speak.

"Because I can," Overgirl says in a sensual, lusty voice. Kara never remembers being able to speak so seductively. "I was raised in the Fatherland, always reminded that I am more powerful than anyone, and that I need to show my power if anyone dares question it. I'm trained in noticing weaknesses, insecurities… You, Kara, suffer from sexual repression."

"I don't know what yo—" Kara starts, but she is cut off as Overgirl reaches beneath her gown, stroking her womanhood. It's a teasing touch, slow and tortmenting. Overgirl smirks wordlessly, continuing to stroke Kara's slit a few more times. When the Earth X general removes her hand from beneath the gown, her glove is soaked with juices.

"Tell me you aren't sexually repressed again?" Overgirl says, wicked grin on her face. "Either you haven't had any good pleasure in a while, or I'm really turning you on. Or is it both…?" The Earth X woman grinds against her helpless doppelganger, hands cupping her breasts.

"Just submit to me, and I can make you feel pleasure like you've never had before," Overgirl says in a way that's both seductive and deceptively reassuring, all the while playing with Kara's pussy. "I'm going to kill you, the least you could do is go without being so sexually miserable." Kara shudders at the sensation of the other woman's fingers against her entrance. It feels so foreign to her; she had never been interested in a woman, much less a version of herself from a different universe, but Overgirl's touch is so tempting, the general's fingers like tongues of searing enticement against Kara's womanhood.

"Won't you get in trouble for this? You're supposed to be a general," Kara asks, keeping all her effort into trying to ignore what Overgirl's hand does between her legs.

"I told you, Kara. We're not human," the Earth X-er says. "Why should we follow their rules? And besides, why would I tell anyone about this… about this fun we're sharing right now? This is between us two girls…" Every single word is punctuated by a stroke of Kara's clit. She closes her eyes and bites her tongue to prevent the moan that threatens to escape her lips. How did her twin know how to please another woman when the government she reigned over was so blatantly homophobic?

"That's right… I feel you starting to weaken. It's okay, Kara… Confess that you need this, and I can make you feel _so good_ ," Overgirl says lustily. " _I know you want me_ …"

"Mmmm…" the moan barely breaks through Kara's lips, but Overgirl hears it.

"That's right Kara… Give in to me…" Overgirl whispers. "Tell me what you want."

"Mmm… Rao… This… feels so wrong…" Kara groans as her doppleganger continues to tease her. "But… I need this… I need you to please me…" The words are tumbling out her mouth and she can't stop them. All she knows is that her doppelganger is touching her, playing with her like no one ever has before, and she wants more.

"Good girl," Overgirl says, sucking on Kara's neck. She takes her hand away from Kara's hole, and the glove is soaked, dripping wet. "Do you want me to let you cum?" Kara nods, unable to form a word. She's shivering from the absence of the woman's hand between her legs, and she wants it back there so desperately.

"I can't hear you…" Overgirl says in a singsong voice.

"Yes…" Kara pants.

"Yes _what_?" the general says, clearly enjoying her control over Kara.

"Yes… Please… I need it…" Kara practically begs. Her dignity is quickly ebbing away, but she can't help herself anymore.

Overgirl smirks with triumph, and her hand slips back to Kara's sopping hole. "I knew you were weak." The Earth X-er's hand, still warm and slick, slides back to Kara's slit. She teases with a few slow, searing strokes, causing Kara to throw back her head, breathing heavily in ecstasy.

"Shhhh…" Overgirl says. "I assume you don't want Thawne to interrupt our little…chat." Without warning, she inserts a single finger into Kara's flower. Kara gasps in shock, but her surprise is quickly replaced by sheer bliss as Overgirl inserts three more fingers into her crevice, one by one, each finger pushed into her entrance with drawn out ease.

"Ohhhhh…mmmmm," Kara suddenly finds it hard to breathe. Overgirl begins to slide her fingers in and out of Kara's sheath, excruciatingly slow and leisurely. The feeling of her wet, gloved fingers is unlike anything she'd ever felt. It's torturing her.

"You actually like this, don't you?" Overgirl murmurs, leaning down to murmur against Kara's ear. "I cannot _believe_ how aroused you are, that you'd willingly let me touch you like this."

"Mon-El...he never did something like this with me…" Kara says, unsure of what to say. As much as she loved Mon-El, sex hadn't really been something they got around to a lot. She's very well aware that allowing Overgirl to take advantage of her wasn't exactly the smart thing to do, but it was something so different and oddly arousing. She can feel herself get wetter at Overgirl's demands, and her doppelganger was so drastically different from her that it didn't feel too weird, as long as Kara didn't look her in the face too much.

"Why not pursue a real man?" Overgirl asks with a sneer. "The most powerful woman on your Earth, and you couldn't seek out a reasonable suitor, such as I with my husband." Kara would have scoffed at Overgirl's words if the Earth X-er hadn't chosen that exact moment to start rubbing Kara's clit with her thumb, her other four fingers still deep in her folds, eliciting an enthusiastic gasp from the bound Kryptonian. Overgirl chuckles, her thumb working its magic to drive Kara into a lust filled daze.

"H-how?" Kara asks, as her breathing intensifies with the strained effort to hold back animalistic noises of sheer pleasure.

"Your body is the same as mine," Overgirl says in a matter of fact tone. "Which means your weak spots are the same as mine. I know just which places to touch and kiss for you to go insane with arousal." To prove her point, Overgirl leans her face closer to Kara's, kissing just below her earlobe before biting the skin lightly, causing Kara to gasp again in shock. Feeling more turned on than earlier, Kara grinds her hips as Overgirl fingers her.

"You want me to go faster, don't you?" Overgirl asks. It's more of a statement than a question, but Kara nods helplessly, her head in a haze of desire. "You need to know your place. Speak to me when I ask you a question."

"Yesss… Faster…" Kara pleads. "I need it, please."

"Better." Overgirl's speed hastens slightly, her fingers gradually quicker as they go in and out of Kara's slit. Kara can feel her womanhood becoming wetter, making it easier and quicker for Overgirl to finger her.

Kara groans, her brain practically melting. It's only a matter of time until she hits her climax. "I'm getting close…"

"You don't get to choose when you get off, honey…" Overgirl says, as her fingers continue their temptatious work. Her left hand cups Kara's cheek demeaningly. "Tell me what you want. Tell me _who_ you want."

"Mmmmmmmmm… Please…it's you…I want you… I want you to make me cum… I'm… I'm begging you…" Kara cries.

"Very good, Kara…" Overgirl says with a devious smile. "Now on the count of three, you cum for me… Got it?

"Y-yes…" Kara manages to get out.

"Three…"

"Mmmm…"

"Two…"

"Ohhh…"

"One…" Overgirl says, leaning down to capture Kara's lips as the orgasm hits her with full force, muffling the moan of overbearing pleasure as her body shudders. She closes her eyes, giving into the kiss of her doppleganger. Her skin feels like it's on fire, a few of her blonde curls sticking to her forehead from sweat. Everything feels mind-numbingly good.

When she opens her eyes again, Overgirl gets off of her, a proud look on the Earth X-er's face. Kara can feel drenched heat between her legs. Overgirl removes her glove, swaying her hips ever so slightly as she stops next to Kara's face. "Lick it clean." Before she can think about it, Kara brushes her own thick, sweet juices off of Overgirl's glove with her tongue, tasting her own nectar, trying to ignore the arousal she feels returning to her because of Overgirl's commands. She feels so dirty, obeying her doppelganger like this, but she does it anyway.

"I told you… I'm the one with power here. Aren't I?" Overgirl says with a devilish beam. With a chuckle, Overgirl leaves Kara feeling strange—afraid, yet so…turned on.


End file.
